


trust your love.

by anoetic



Series: all that tenderness and blood. [4]
Category: Tokio Hotel, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabble, M/M, Rare Pairings, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoetic/pseuds/anoetic
Summary: sometimes bill can make the right decision in love. he just needs tom to know that.





	trust your love.

**Author's Note:**

> just another soft, 12am thing.

Ah, that wicked, overprotective big brother of Bill's, looming menacingly over his love. Him and Roman are driving around those lush and alive LA streets at nine in the morning today to do Bill’s hunger pained bidding. Bill wanted breakfast, but was too lazy to cook anything or at least that was the excuse he gave his brother. "I don't wanna ruin my chances with him if he finds out I can't cook for shit," he explained with a hopeless whine, lips caught in a dramatic pout. "Alright alright, whatever," Tom had surrendered with a sigh, turning on his heel as he snatched his car keys off the kitchen counter. He invited Roman to come along much to Bill's disapproval, the other sating him with a kiss to his forehead and a mumbled promise against his lips to quickly return. Bill waved him and his brother off, agreeing to walk the dogs while they were gone to pick up the food.

It's a little nerve wracking the drive to the restaurant, the silence settling uncomfortably between the two men. Tom taps his fingers against the steering wheel after stopping at the traffic light, tongue flitting out to toy with his lip ring, a nervous habit. He combs a hand through his messy black hair and clears his throat, refusing to prolong the torture any longer. "Sorry," he began, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't mean to come off like an asshole. Bill is just..." Tom holds his tongue, waiting for the right words to come. He purses his lips, a soft sigh slipping past. "I gotta look out for him. You know what I mean." 

He doesn't turn to Roman to gauge his reaction, instead he grips the wheel, hoping that Roman's absence is because he's taking the time to carefully choose his words as well. It’s a wash of relief when Roman finally speaks and Tom relaxes his hold on the steering wheel, his nerves beginning to unravel. "Nah, you're good,” Roman assures him. “I get where you're coming from and..." Roman pauses, his lips parted in thoughtfulness as he lowered his gaze to the floor, unsure of what to say next. Neither of them want this to feel like an interrogation, but they both know what's at the heart of this, someone they love. Roman draws a breath as he lifts his head up, the morning sun golden red against his sunglasses. All he can do, all he should do, is tell the truth. "And I want you to know that how I feel about him is real. I really do love him."

Roman is serious. Tom knows that and he knows that Bill does, too, but he still can't bring himself believe him. He's heard this so many times from so many people and he's had to piece Bill back together each time they left him heart broken and alone. It angered him at times, how Bill would still be so stupidly trusting of others, still eager to believe in love, to depend on love as if it were the only good thing left. Bill must see it in Roman. There must be something good about him because in the months since Bill has known him Tom has never seen his brother happier, his every step steeped in joy, love crowned like a halo above his head, tenderness seeping down to the soles of his feet, through his every word and move. If Roman is the reason for all of that then maybe it's ultimately pretty silly of Tom to doubt him, not when the proof is living beside him, sharing every day of his life with him. He feels Roman’s gaze on him as if expecting a response and he plays with his lip ring again, his eyes focused on the busy streets in front of them.

“Good,” is the quiet, thankful reply, Tom nodding his head once in approval.

“Keep loving him.”


End file.
